Hanyou No Musume
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: The sequel to ‘A love like no other.’ Kagome and Inu Yasha are finally settled down with their daughter Kameko. But trouble awakens! Kameko is in danger! What do you do when someone you love is dying? Don’t worry there’s comedy!
1. Chapter 1: Kameko

**Hanyou no Musume**

**By: InuYashas-worst-nightmare**

**Chapter 1: Kameko**

Inu Yasha's ears twitched sensitively as it picked up the arising sniff of his quarter demon daughter, Kameko. He gazed out the window above his pillow; the moon told him it was around 3 AM.

Sighing he slid out silently, walking quickly before Kameko started screaming. Kagome needed some rest; she hardly got any since Kameko was born, which was a week ago. They have yet gotten to Kagome's house to announce her.

"Shhhh, Kameko its okay" Inu Yasha whispered in the dark, holding her protectively but softly, she sniffled again. He slowly swayed her from side to side hoping that would stop her wailing. She just would not stop.

"You seriously can't be hungry, can you?" Inu Yasha asked. Kameko sobbed in return.

"Good thing, because I couldn't help you there" Inu Yasha quipped, grasping for another solution. "You don't need to changed, I'm sure of that," he said. If she did need changing he definitely would have smelt it certainly by now. He scent was not deprived.

He sighed bringing her to his eye level so not to intimidate her, while stepping lightly around the room.

"What's going to make you stop crying huh?" he inquired, when suddenly he trampled on a baby toy lying on the ground, he hissed in pain. "Ouch!"

Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and dropped down cross-legged. He gripped his eyes shut, his ears noticing that the atmosphere abruptly echoed with the sound of giggling. He looked down at Kameko who was laughing madly at her father's actions…. and his sore foot, for that matter…

"That hurt! Why are you laughing?"

She laughed harder.

He smiled. "Okay, quiet down or mommy will wake up" he whispered. "And she needs her beauty rest or she'll look like Kaede. That would be just horrifying"

Kameko obviously didn't know what he was talking about, but finally calmed down still processing a large grin across her face. She yawned and laid her head forward onto her fathers chest and began to fall back to sleep.

Inu Yasha smiled and ruffled her hair. "Oyasumi Kameko" (A/N: Just in case you're a Japanese beginner. Oyasumi means good night. I know when I didn't know Japanese; words like these drove me insane! Especially since there weren't any glossaries at the end…sigh. )

* * *

The morning sun parted the clouds gracefully; the skies were tipped with beautiful pastels of pink and orange. The sun allowed its golden rays to inch across the huts, forests and plains.

The rays softly shone its way into Kagome's closed eyes, she groaned turning onto her belly, (which she hadn't done for a long time because of Kameko) and fastened her pillow over her head. She sighed, recouping her rest when abruptly she noticed something wasn't right…it was quiet?

She pulled the pillow off her head. Absolutely no crying, sniffling or peeps for that matter could be heard.

She spread her arm out to tap Inu Yasha's shoulder to make sure she wasn't crazy, but her arm dropped on the bed, he was gone!

'Now where'd he go!'

"Nobody tells me anything anymore" she grumbled, shooting out of the bed and trotting hastily to the baby's room, to make sure nothing bad had happened during the night.

"Kameko! are you-" she cut herself off as she entered the room. Lying against a wall was Inu Yasha holding a sleeping Kameko, their ears ticking at the sounds around them. "How cute" she whispered contently, a smile spreading along her face. 'I seriously need to buy a camera! This is a Kodak moment'

Inu Yasha's ear flicked again, after hearing Kagome's whisper, his eyes spread open lazily. He took in the awed expression she had and looked down to find Kameko fast asleep.

"Should I put her back in her crib?" He asked. He felt like he was doing something wrong even though she was smiling widely.

She shook her head. "No. Let's wait till she wakes"

Inu Yasha nodded. "She was crying at 3 again, last night."

"Wow" Kagome smiled, sitting down lightly next to her mate. "How'd you get her to stop?"

"Hm, wouldn't you like to know" Inu Yasha replied. "I stepped on one of her damn toy's"

"…. And that hurt?"

"No, it felt pleasurable!" he hissed in sarcasm. "Course it hurt"

"Well you trotted on jagged rock and bones before"

"It's the new moon tomorrow Kagome."

"Oh. I see" Kagome replied sweetly. "Reminds me of last Christmas"

Inu Yasha blushed. "You're not thinking of-"

Kagome laughed quietly. "It's best we don't talk about it, where open ears will listen" she motioned to Kameko. "Besides, I was thinking more of the plastic angels"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Did she burn them yet!"

Kagome giggled again. "We'll have to see when we all go again this year, won't we?"

Inu Yasha gulped. "I don't like the tone of your voice."

Kagome sighed and drooped her head onto his shoulder. "I love you, Inu Yasha"

Inu Yasha lustfully laid his head onto hers. Slowly he withdrew his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Kagome"

* * *

Kameko had finally awoken and was fed. While Kameko and Kagome were occupied with that, Inu Yasha took the initiative on cooking breakfast.

Kagome who was still holding Kameko rejoined Shippo and Inu Yasha around the table which was covered with bread, a stick of butter and ramen… Go Inu.

"Hi Kameko! Hi Kagome" Shippo cheered energetically, munching on a tub of ramen.

"Good morning Shippo" Kagome beamed. She pinned her eyes at the ramen on the table for her. 'Ramen. For breakfast?'

She sat down next to Inu Yasha and across Shippo. "So what do you have planned today Shippo? You coming to my mother's today?"

"Nah, I'll go to Sango and Miroku's, and work on my wooden sword" Shippo answered, pointing towards the door of the hut where a thick tall tree leg was leaning humbly against the wall. A few chips signalled Shippo had been working on it for a day or two.

"Okay, we'll walk to Sango's after breakfast"

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah I don't feel like coming home to see a nude Shippo parading the halls again."

Even though Kameko didn't know what was going on or even how to speak yet she giggled at Shippo's rosy facade.

Shippo on the other hand shrunk underneath the table, holding his bowl before his cherry red cheeks.

"Inu Yasha you embarrassed the poor guy!"

"So! I'm only saying the truth"

"But don't you know when and when not to say the truth ever!"

"No"

"Apologize"

"Na-"

"APOLOGIZE!"

He growled.

"SIT!"

THUD.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kameko hooted… Uh oh not another Wednesday Adams!

* * *

They finally all finished their own tub of ramen, before tossing the cups into the garbage and entering the outside. It was a gorgeous day, even though it was October and the cold would shortly soon to come.

They firstly headed to Miroku and Sango's house to drop off Shippo for the day. They greeted with Yoko, Makoto, Sachiko, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku before leaving the kit and scurrying off to the well. Sango and Miroku didn't mind looking after five kids…urm maybe they did mind. But that's what the out doors was for!

Kagome was so excited that Kameko was going to meet her mother she was humming and skipping practically the whole way through the shrine.

"Are you okay?" She heard Inu Yasha ask, she glanced at his concerned expression.

"I'm happy," she simply answered with a quick smile.

'I thought she was having a seizure'

Inu Yasha grinned a tiny bit back. "I'm not"

Kagome glared at him.

"What! Would you be looking forward to having an old man chase you around the room with a broom!"

"That was only twently-five times!"

"Only?" He retorted with a huge emphasize in his voice.

"Don't you ever look on the bright side of things? And agree with how I feel" Kagome asked quietly, departing some of her frustration and anger and replacing it with a little of grief.

Inu Yasha as he walked he swooped over to see Kagome's face.

Kameko on the other hand seemed a bit confused and she tended to blink here and there.

Inu Yasha sighed. "You know…I do miss Sota's annoying questions and your mom's eggs" he said, he hated making her feel so awful. 'I hope she's okay' he admitted in his head.

Kagome smiled again. "Thank you Inu Yasha"

"Hey Kagome! Inu Yasha!" Sota called waving his hand, he was on his way to school.

"Oh shoot I forgot all about it being a school day," Kagome murmured in frustration.

"Sota! Wait! come here and meet your niece for a minute!" Kagome cried back. Sota froze in his tracks; it was obvious he was in shock.

'So that's why she isn't fat anymore!'

Nine months seemed to have past to fast. He dropped his bag on the ground and sped over to them with a beam spread all over his face.

Kagome dropped to one knee, so Sota could see her better.

He gasped. "She's so cute! What's her name? She has dog-ears too, mom will be happy! Does she know any words yet?-"

"Whoa, whoa calm down" Kagome giggled. "Her name is Higurashi, Kameko Kiani and no she of course she doesn't know any words yet, she's only been alive for a week"

Sota was speechless he just adored her; she was so adorable!

"Could I hold her?" Sota asked forgetting all about School.

"Sure, be careful and mind her head okay" Kagome gently laid her daughter into his arms. Sota tweaked her ear. Kameko blinked continuously till all of a sudden she sneezed, he giggled.

"Sota your going to be late- Kagome is that you?" her mother gasped over from the front door. Kagome waved.

"Hey Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi began a beeline over to the little crowd huddled together.

"Has the baby come?" she asked, noticing her daughter's stomach had shrunk.

"Yeah she came alright" Inu Yasha stated, recalling all the pain the both of them went through during the delivery… yes both, for he was sat during the WHOLE process.

"Oooh" Mrs. H squealed once her eyes came in contact with the small enfant upon Sota's arms.

"She's darling!"

"Uh, mom… it's a he" Kagome quipped, Inu Yasha shot her a look opening his mouth to ask if she had lost her marbles, but he strangely figured out, that she was only kidding.

"Oh my, I-I erm"

Kagome smiled. "S'okay mom, it's really is a girl"

"Oh thank god" she sighed. "Now come in, Sota you're staying home today"

* * *

It was suppertime within the Higurashi household; Kagome, Inu Yasha and Kameko were still over chatting and catching up with her family. Mrs. H laid a plate of steak before each person, well except Kameko obviously. Inu Yasha began wolfing down, showing no manners what's so ever, but nobody really cared he was from another era… lucky jerk.

"Are you planning on spending the night Kagome?"

"Oh, we were going to return before Sota had to go to bed" Kagome explained, while slicing her meat into tiny squares.

"Oh, alright dear." Came the short reply, apparently she wanted them to stay, but Kagome knew she only packed enough items to stay the day, such as powder, diapers and wipes, etc, etc.

"We'll come visit on Friday okay? We'll bring the gang here too so you can meet Sachiko, Kohaku and Sango and Miroku's twins"

Sota gave Kagome an odd expression.

"What sort of twins are we talking about? The baby kind right?"

Kagome shot him a glare. "Of course the baby kind! What twins were you thinking about?"

Sota blushed and continued to chomp on his food.

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Yeah Sango and MIROKU'S twins" he emphasized Miroku's name on purpose of course.

Kagome giggled she couldn't help it.

"Oh so Sango already had her baby, well babies then?"

"Yup, a boy and girl"

"Why didn't you bring them today! They must be adorable! Just like you sweetie" Mrs. H replied smiling at Kameko and tickling her underneath her chin.

"Good question" Kagome answered not really knowing why they hadn't brought them that day either.

"Well at least now I have plenty to look forward to"

"Yeah, could you pass me the gravy Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha blinked, gulping down a large chunk of meat, and shifting his eyes over all the items on the table. "It's this one right?" he asked sheepishly pointing to bowl with a spoon filled half way with a brown gooey substance.

"That it is"

Inu Yasha nodded and scooted the dish to his mate and spared no time before resuming his meal.

"So what are the twins names?"

"Yoko is the girl she's the oldest, and Makoto that's the boy"

"That's cute"

Kameko stared at her father while he ate with somewhat fascination. She pulled on a mischievous grin and seized a steak square off her mother's plate and tossed it at Inu Yasha's head. She laughed when she discovered the meat was not falling off. Probably because of the gravy painted all over it.

Inu Yasha having felt something hit the side of his head, glanced over to the giggling child. She was gazing the other way making it seem she was being innocent and not doing anything she shouldn't be. He raised an eyebrow, and began scanning his hair threw with his hand until the meat dropped onto his plate.

"Oh you bugger" Inu Yasha said, not really angry but pretending to be.

Her smile widened and her laughter heightened.

Inu Yasha ruffled a hand over her hair, making it slit in odd directions. Kameko wrinkled her nose and shook her head, shooting him an irritated expression.

"Hey you asked for it" he smiled. She snorted.

* * *

That's the end for chapter 1 do you like it? And yes this story will have a plot that was what I have been thinking about for what was it? A 4 months…WHOA! opps! Hehe anyways review plz and I'll try my best to update soon. BTW no flamers, if u don't like something you don't have to read this then. Well c ya, hopefully soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Are you busy?

**Chapter 2: Are you busy?**

"Wow, Shippo you've been working pretty hard on your sword" Kagome offered. She was holding the strong, chipped and partly sanded bough of wood, looking it over as Shippo pleaded her to.

"Thanks, Kagome" he smiled widely. "Your still going to teach me swordsmanship right Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked.

Inu Yasha took in the wide hoping eyes. The kit really wanted nothing more then to learn how to fight.

"Keh, whatever"

"Thank you Inu Yasha" Shippo replied. Kagome handed him back his sword with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, how was your visit?" Sango had noticed the voices outside and came out to investigate; she came to find out Inu Yasha, Kagome and Kameko were back.

"It was great, mom was so happy to see Kameko"

"I bet she was, would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Yes please, I have to ask you something away," Kagome answered cheerfully following her best friend into the house, leaving Inu Yasha with Kameko and Shippo.

"Want to go see what Miroku's up to?" Inu Yasha asked Kameko. She sneezed in return.

"Heh, I'll take that for a yes"

* * *

"Have a seat Kagome" Sango gestured towards the table where six chairs were pushed under the edges.

"Are you sure? You don't need any help?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, we build a fire pit behind the house. Every evening we usually start it, so if any one wants some tea or soba its easier to cook. Less waiting this way." Sango explained, grabbing two makeshift mugs.

"That's clever" Kagome complimented.

Sango smiled. "Thanks, I'll be right back okay"

"Uh huh"

Sango turned away and headed to the door across the room. Curving her fingers into a split in the door she pulled it to the right and exited.

Kagome looked around before pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down.

She recalled her memories of the past year. All of those accomplishments they completed! What with killing Naraku, building their homes, starting their own families, gaining Sesshomaru's alliance, and Kikyo's blessings to name a few. Inu Yasha told her all about Kikyo's final visit to keep their trust strong, even though he didn't really need to now.

Sango re-entered with steaming mugs in each hand. She smiled.

"Milk and two sugars, right?"

"Yup the usual" Kagome smiled back. Sango added the same amounts of each item into the drinks, and then joined her friend at the table.

"Here you are Kagome" Sango placed a mug before her. Afterwards she picked hers up and drank in a sip.

"Thanks"

"So" Sango replied laying her cup back upon the table. "What did you want to ask?"

"Oh yeah! This Friday, are you busy with anything?"

"This Friday?" Sango countered, biting her lip and thinking about the weekly schedule. The only thing she planned to do with Miroku and kids, was go shopping in the market on Wednesday. "Why what's happening this Friday?"

"Well since my mother never met Kohaku, Sachiko, Yoko or Makoto, my mother was wondering if she could meet them on that day, since nothing was planned. Why are you busy?" Kagome asked hoping deeply she wasn't.

"Don't worry, course we'll go" she smiled warmly. "Are we only staying Friday?"

"We were planning that, yeah"

"Okay" Sango gulped some more tea before she added. "Can't wait"

"Hey what's going on?" Miroku inquired entering the room holding both Makoto and Yoko. Inu Yasha was holding Kameko. "Oh konnichiwa Kagome" he added contently.

"Good evening to you too" Kagome answered. Sango directed her attention to her husband smiling.

"We're going to Kagome's mom's house on Friday" Sango informed him.

"Oh sounds good"

"Where are Sachiko and Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"Outside feeding the fire"

"Oh okay. Just making sure you didn't leave them somewhere"

"What makes you say that?"

"Shippo was almost eaten by bear before"

"Once!"

Kagome laughed. "Sounds just like us this morning heading to my mothers" she commented picking up her tea and taking a draught of it.

"Why, what were you two fighting about?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Gramps beating him with a broom"

"Oh…okay" Sango answered. "And Inu Yasha doesn't kill him?"

"He knows better"

Inu Yasha looked outside the window. 'The sun is almost down'

"Kagome, we better get home now. Night will be here soon, if I'm still in my half demon form no one will attack us back home… hopefully"

"Oh right" Kagome gulped the remains of her tea and stood up. Sango stood up as well. "Thanks for the tea Sango" she smiled before hugging her goodnight.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Sango asked. "So you three don't get hurt"

"Oh no, we'll be fine" Kagome replied. "We aren't that far away"

"Okay"

Saying their goodbyes with everyone Shippo, Inu Yasha and Kagome with Kameko entered the cold outdoors.

"I'm glad they're coming" Kagome said after a while of walking. The sun now had completely descended the sky leaving darkness and stars. She looked to Inu Yasha he was human. A sleeping Shippo was sleeping on his left arm. Kameko sneezed again.

Kagome giggled. "Aw" she cupped her cheek happily, she gasped and jerked her hand away. "Inu Yasha, we have to hurry she's freezing"

Inu Yasha flashed Kameko a worried expression, he paused his walking and loosened his haori with his right hand and took it off carefully. "Here bundle her in it. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you" she took the cloth eagerly wrapping Kameko with every portion of it. She shivered in the process.

Inu Yasha sighed snaking his free arm around her shoulders. "Let's go," he said softly.

--

Around ten minutes later they had finally arrived home. Kagome had Inu Yasha take Shippo to his bedroom while she herself attended to Kameko.

Tucking Shippo in his bed took him only two minutes to accomplish. He headed to Shippo's window and closed it. 'I close all of them so nobody gets sick' he thought to himself. He left Shippo's room and went to close the windows in the kitchen. Once that was finished, he ambled down the hall to find Kagome coming out from their daughter's room.

"Is she warm now?" Inu Yasha asked.

"She's fine now" she yawned. Inu Yasha sighed out of relief when he just thought of something.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"We forgot to talk to Miroku and Sango about something again"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

"You forgot again!"

"I guess what are you talking about?"

"The Shikon No Tama!"

Kagome gasped. "Oh yeah! Aw and we were there and everything!"

Inu Yasha grumbled. "Are you still wearing it?" he inquired.

Kagome scanned her neck with her hand, slowly drawing back the gem attached to a silver chain. "Yup"

"Tomorrow night, we are going to finally discuss this damn things fate!" he snapped.

"Your cute when your frustrated" Kagome giggled patting his head like a dog and ambling towards the bedroom.

He growled. "Would you stop treating me like a dog!"

"Aw so kawaii"

Inu Yasha snorted running up behind and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she gasped. "How did you know my feet hurt?" she chuckled.

"What this doesn't bother you anymore!"

"Nope cause I can stare at your butt this way. That is a tight butt," she laughed.

Inu Yasha blushed. "I think the blood rushed to your head"

"Hey, if you guys are gonna talk about butt's can you go back to Miroku's?" Shippo said groggily as he stood outside his bedroom door behind them.

Inu Yasha and Kagome both blushed wildly.

* * *

And there is chapter 2! I promise once the talk about the Shikon No Tama and the visit to Mrs. H's is written, events will start chopping up so we get to the actual plot quicker kay?

Anyways moving over to other things, I nearly fell over at all the reviews I got for one chapter! Holy cow thanks a lot! Also I had a question if I was boy or if I was a girl. I'm both. Lol just kidding, I'm a girl. Well can't wait to read more reviews! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Taking it a day at a time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha **

**Chapter 3: Taking it a day at a time**

"Kagome" Inu Yasha growled lowly. She was refusing to wake up that day and he was getting aggravated trying to wake her. It was already eleven o'clock! They needed to go to Sango and Miroku's to discuss the Shikon No Tama's situation urgently. "Wake up!"

Kagome grumbled and turned on her side swatting his hands away so she could rest. He rolled his eyes, did she care they had things to do? Did she care Kameko was hungry? Also did she care if her mate's frustration was escalating?

"Come on Kagome!"

Mumble mumble…silence.

"That's it" Inu Yasha grimaced taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her out of the bed, into his arms bridal style. He ambled down the halls into the kitchen where the kit sat drawing. "She's still asleep?" Shippo asked sort of surprised, usually she woke up once the sun began to rise.

"I'll be right back," Inu Yasha muttered. Walking to the door, he rested more of Kagome's weight on one arm as he opened the door with his other.

"Okay" The kit watched the hanyou exit the hut leaving the door ajar. "Wonder where he's going?" he shrugged picking up a blue pencil crayon.

Inu Yasha trudged through the silent forest the only sounds were his steps and rushing water. Take note very COLD water. Drawing closer and closer he arrived in no time. Smirking he lowered her right before the water's surface, then evilly he pulled his arms away and watched Kagome come to life once she hit the stream.

She shrilled her mouth hanging open and quivering. "You ba-ba-ka!" she screeched speeding through the water, pulling herself up and onto the earth. She shuddered continually as she glared up at her mate. "S-SIT!"

THUD.

"If I get s-sick you'll be s-so s-sorry"

Inu Yasha yanked his head off the ground; he narrowed his eyes and glowered at her in return. "You weren't waking up! You asked for it!"

Kagome stood up dropping her glare and letting a smile cross her façade. "I see" she came to his side and helped pulling him to his feet.

'Why do I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen?" Inu Yasha thought.

"I guess Kameko was hungry so it's a good thing you woke me up" she replied, pausing for a moment. She placed her hands along his shoulder. Almost what you would see in a horror movie the smile dropped abruptly and a grimace reformed taking its place. "Just don't do it again!" she yelled pushing him back into the steam. She laughed in revenge as she spied him shooting out from the stream gasping exactly like a fish out of water. "We're even"

"N-no w-we're not!" he shouted dragging out of the freezing substance. "I was s-sat and s-soaked"

"Ah get over it," she said turning around and heading back home.

Inu Yasha grumbled. "Wench" He started his own walk behind her… very far away.

* * *

"Whew what happened?" Shippo inquired holding a crying Kameko while he watched the two enter the housedressed inmessy wet clothes. 

"We should ask the same thing," Inu Yasha countered directing his eyes to Kameko's sobbing facade.

"Oh she woke up again. What happened to you?" he repeated.

"He's crooked way of bed and breakfast" Kagome commented, lifting Kameko out of Shippo's offering arms whispering soothing words to her to calm her sobs, of course being soaked wasn't really helping matters. "Inu Yasha threw me into the river"

Shippo fitted the puzzle together on why Inu Yasha was soaked pretty quickly. He nodded "you deserved it" he replied to Inu Yasha.

"Zip it kit," he snorted back. "As soon as you've fed Kameko and eaten yourself lets head over to Sango and Miroku's and FINALLY get everything finished so we can FINALLY forget about it permanently"

"One question" Kagome added to the ending of his statement. "Speaking of the gem. You're staying as a half demon, right?"

A chilling silence ensued within the atmosphere, Kagome became frightened she was expecting a certain swift response. He seriously wasn't still considering it was he? She felt her arms stiffen.

"No"

Kagome's eyes bugled. "What"

"No I will forever remain a half demon. It's obvious I'm supposed to stay this way"

"Oh god! If I ask a question like that again never say 'no' first!" Kagome gasped. Whew that was one less thing to worry about. "I'll go feed Kameko now"

* * *

"Miroku I've never SEEN you so immature like this before! It's not that bad!" Sango shouted from the twin's bedroom. 

"Sango I have a phobia" Miroku answered from the next room over.

Sango snorted her reply. "A phobia of changing 'die-purs'? give me a break!" Makoto giggled at his mother's replies while Yoko had her eyes fixed at the window watching villagers pass by.

"I'm sure there are many with my certain phobia!"

"No not really! At least get in here and observe, or I'll get Kilala to bring you here"

Miroku sighed. "Oh alright! I'm coming" He crept to the bedroom slowly, his eyes meeting Makoto and Yoko laying on the changing table giggling, where was Sango?

He ambled in closer, cleanly passing the threshold and standing just before his son and daughter. "Where's your mother" he asked them. Suddenly from behind he heard the door slide shut he jerked around to see Sango pressing against the door. "You're not leaving until you've changed Makoto's die-purr monk," Sango smirked.

"But Sango! It's gross!"

"Come on what are you four! If you were so grossed out about their small deliveries why in the world did you ask every girl to 'bear your children'!"

"I thought they would do the changing and I would do the watching"

Sango laughed at the answer. "How wrong you were. From now on you change and clean Makoto and I'll do the same with Yoko"

"Sango-"

"Go"

"But-"

"Miroku? Do you want me to get a rosary from Kaede?"

"No"

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"I'll change Makoto's die-purr"

Sango smiled as she watched him turn to Makoto just about to begin. "Glad we could work that out"

Miroku grunted plucking the plastic wraps at the sides and gently drawing the dirty diaper away from Makoto's fragile body.

"Ew! Small deliveries my butt" shuddered Miroku. Sango shook her head in inanity; he was acting worse then a teenaged girl about this.

"Sango-chan! Are you home?"

Sango shifted her eyes as Kagome's voice filtered its way to her hearing. "Miroku you finish up with Makoto okay? I'm going to go let Kagome in"

Miroku flashed her a helpless look as he dug through a bag of clean diapers, thanks to Kagome for getting them head of time.

Sango quickly reached the door parting it aside so she could let her friend's entry. "Sorry. Miroku and I were busy changing diapers" smiled Sango.

"Oh that's fine" Kagome answered following after Sango to the kitchen table, Inu Yasha and Shippo walked in and joined them as well.

"Tea?" Sango questioned, she could see something important was on everyone's face that morning, all but her and Miroku.

"No, we need to discuss the jewel today where's that damn Miroku?" Inu Yasha snarled he was looking rather hotheaded.

"Right here" they all shifted their eyes to the hallway ambling towards them, holding Yoko and Makoto, was the monk. He wondered what was going on why were Kagome and Inu Yasha appearing to be so tense? Did a new occasion called 'Lech day' commence? …. Miroku liked the sound of that type of occasion.

"We have to talk about this stupid gem! We've put off the stupid conversation far to long!" Inu Yasha retorted spying Miroku as he sat down along the table.

"That we should, I figure. But things would be a lot more comfortable if you calmed down" Miroku answered. "This discussion isn't that of a life or death saturation"

"It can be!" snapped Inu Yasha. "The word must be spreading like wild fire! '_That half demon and his mate has hold of the shikon no tama, with it we could become immortal! Let's kill them'_" he replied his example in a high pitched childish range.

"Inu Yasha don't be so ridiculous. You like a good fight so what are you complaining about?"

Inu Yasha gapped his mouth just about to make a comment.

"Basically all we need to know, is did you want the jewel seeing as you helped restore it?" Kagome said, cutting Inu Yasha off. He tried.

"Well I don't think anyone would want to use it. Onlyyou can foryou're pure of heart." Miroku answered.

"He's right" Sango responded. "Besides we really don't need anything else then what we have"

"Your not becoming a full demon I take it?" Miroku asked fixing his eyes on Inu Yasha sitting quietly across the surface of the table. The hanyou shook his head blankly, Miroku grinned. "Good"

"Kagome"

"Nani Sango?" Sango was staring at the ball of pink and purple hanging around her neck with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't think I should do anything with it. It can't be destroyed and even someone with a pure heart may have a violent reflex. Perhaps I should do what any priestess would do and just protect it"

They all agreed except Inu Yasha, he could have sworn he sensed something evil would happen. Bad memories. That just had to be it.

"That gem was made somehow" Miroku replied after abrupt silence. "It can be destroyed if it was made"

"Miroku you do remember Midoriko is within there still fighting demons right?" Sango asked.

"I remember it a little bit better than I should." Miroku paused. "I also know there is a temple quite far from here with plenty of records and ancient scrolls. Only priests, priestesses and monks are allowed entrance for some of the scrolls are cursed."

"Matte" Sango cut in. "Your not thinking of going are you?"

"That I am Sango. I'm the only one who can go. Kagome is a priestess yes,but a monk that's been in this era longer has more experience"

Sango snorted. "You're just trying to get out of die-purr changing"

"That, and I feel I should help"

Kagome smiled. "That's very kind Miroku, but you-" Kagome paused her eyes directed to the kitchen window she could have sworn she had seen a figure standing there listening deeply to their conversation greedily and transfixed. Having not had a decent full view of the person all she could reckonize was her hair and gender. It was a she with silver long hair streaked with gold.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inu Yasha said. Kagome flinched out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine"

"Why'd you pause then?" Shippo asked saying the very first words through the whole visit.

"My mind was playing tricks on me. It was nothing" Kagome recovered with a grin continuing her statement. "Miroku you can take your time with traveling to the temple"

Miroku nodded.

"Now that that's finished, would you all stay for lunch?" Sango replied.

"Sure" Shippo and Kagome answered abruptly.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I was having a writer's block. So this chapter any good? And what do you think about that lady, illusion or real? Review and state your opinion! BTW if any of this seemed a little confusing I'm sorry, this is a really delicate story I'm writing here. I will really try hard to update soon okay! Ja ne 

Glossary:

Nani - What

Shikon No Tama – (I hope you know this one) Jewel Of Four Souls

Matte - Wait


	4. Chapter 4: Was it the wind?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, simple enough**

**Chapter 4: Was it the wind?**

Friday had come, chilly winds blew horridly threw everything that stood within its direction. Dark clouds filled with raindrops dragged along the skies bearing depressing weather. The Inu Yasha gang had gathered around the well both families all ready for the trip over to the Higurashi's household, they paid no attention to the atmosphere as they drifted through the port of time into the future.

Trudging through the shrine contently they all appeared on a nice breezy day in the Kindaiteki Nihon (A/N: Gomen nasai! while going through some more studies I found that Nihon means Japan, not human as I said it did in the prequel, heh.)

"Any luck at the market last Wednesday?" Kagome inquired Sango who padded down the cement pathway beside her.

"Same old, I managed to find some beautiful fabrics and a gift for your mother" Sango replied appreciatively. "I feel I have to repay her for going out and buying our supplies"

"She finds it to be no problem, believe me"

Basically since Sango gave birth to her twins, invited Sachiko and Kohaku to live with them, she had needed a lot more provisions. It was pretty extreme trying to find spare time to shop on various days it became frustrating. Kagome being brought into a generous family simply took Sango's offered money, appraised it, and placed it all inside a bank account so it would grow. The coins came to a miraculous decimal, because of the coins year and beautiful condition.

Once all of that came together, Mrs.H would simply take out the amounts she was instructed to and purchase the provisions every Saturday if it was essential.

Sango smiled. Kagome explained as best as she could all about the bank and the money appraisal.

Kameko sniffed the air tenderly, crinkling her nose at the sudden scent of pollution. Inu Yasha noticed the detest look written on her face as he strode beside Kagome on her left. He half smiled it certainly wasn't any kind of treat smelling a variety of chemical fumes in the atmosphere each time.

'Maybe that's why demons are extinct now a days' he mused. 'They couldn't stand the smell so they committed suicide' he quipped

Kagome hauled before the door twisting and pushing at the knob attached to the wooden door, she allowed them to enter before her.

"Mom we're here!" Kagome called loudly down the hallway. She directed her eyes to Inu Yasha to see his ears pressed tightly on top of his head.

"Thanks for the warning" he growled thickly.

"Sorry forgot…again"

Kagome jerked her head to the sound of hurried footsteps coming down on the staircase. Not long later appeared Mrs. H looking healthy and cheerful as always.

"Konnichiwa! Oh its so nice to see you Miroku and Sango" she exclaimed it had been a very long while since she had seen them last. "Oh my gosh! is this Makoto and Yoko?" she awed walking closer to identify them.

"That they are" Sango beamed offering her to hold Makoto.

"Oh I'm a sucker for infants" Mrs. H crooned smoothing Makoto's thick dark chestnut hair with her hand. "They are all so adorable" she smiled.

"Except when it comes to diaper changing" Miroku muttered.

"Yeah, sometimes that's not the prettiest" Mrs. H answered catching Miroku's statement with a chuckle. "And who are these two standing behind you?" she nodded to Sachiko and Kohaku.

"This is Kohaku my brother" Sango chirped bringing him and Sachiko forwards. "And this is Sachiko"

"Pleased to meet you, Sango talked about you a lot" Mrs.H bowed her head to Kohaku. "And Kagome mentioned you many times too" she directed to Sachiko.

Sachiko blushed; nobody ever talked properly of her before.

"Did you need for me to get you any supplies for this week?" Mrs.H inquired the group standing in front of her.

"Mom we should all go shopping at the mall today" Kagome offered. Mrs. H waved her head.

"Sounds good"

"Oh!" All faces turned to Sango who was rummaging through a sack slung around her arm. "I nearly forgot, I have a present for you Higurashi-dono" Sango pulled an object wrapped in metallic green and silver silk out of the bag.

"You didn't have too dear"

"Oh no it was nothing" Sango said handing her the gift, Mrs. H smiled.

"I promise to open this later, thank you for the present"

"No problem"

* * *

"I never saw so much candy in one room before!" Shippo cheered sporting two candy necklaces sprawled around the collar of his kimono, a lolly in one hand and Swedish Berries in his other fist. Kohaku wore a cherry RingPop on his finger and carried a tube of pixie sugar. Sachiko was chewing on multicolour lollipop.

Miroku and Inu Yasha carried the boxes of groceries, Inu Yasha more then others. Kagome, Mrs.H and Sango held shopping bags from "The Source" and "The Japanese Superstore."

"I've never seen a boy engulf candy as fast as you" Mrs. H smiled.

"It's a gift really," Shippo giggled, biting off another bead of rock candy from the necklace.

They hadn't taken the car that time around for there weren't enough car seats available. Especially with all the objects they had purchased. Sango and Miroku learnt how to utilize their bank account that day so everything was going easily.

Once arriving to the Higurashi's they visited with Gramps and Sota until darkness fell. Exchanging good byes both families left.

"Okay" Kagome said abruptly as they stood before the shadowy well. "I'll go through the port with Miroku, Sango, Yoko and Makoto, and Inu Yasha you'll go with Kameko, Sachiko, Kohaku and Shippo"

The reason they had to hang on to either Kagome or Inu Yasha was that they were the only eligible people to cross the port. Kagome nor Inu Yasha knew yet if Kameko could go through by herself, they really didn't want to test the theory while she was a baby.

Everyone assembled together allowing Kagome's group to pass first, then Inu Yasha's. They emerged to the Sengoku Jidai to find the lands being poured onto by a malicious storm, the wind howled dangerously. The Inu Yasha group split up hastily for each one's home, Shippo following Sango and Miroku to sleep over for the night. The weather was way to violent to be caught within long.

Kagome covered Kameko tightly in her blanket as she and her mate sped through the forest.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inu Yasha?"

"Do you see one of our lanterns lit ahead?"

Kagome raised her brows. "One of our lanterns?" she squinted her eyes, coming from a window attached to their house flickered a metal brass lantern. "We blew them all out didn't we?"

"I thought we did… we better hurry" Inu Yasha kneeled down gaining a tougher grip on the two boxes of food. "Get on my back, I'll get there in two leaps"

Complying with his request she carefully slipped on shivering as a thread of wind blew pass. She hugged Kameko closer. Feeling her settle Inu Yasha accurately arrived in only two jumps. Letting Kagome down they froze at the sight of their door rasping open on its hinges. Was it a break in? Or was it the wind?

"Kagome stay close to me. Hide Kameko in her blanket and keep her quiet"

"Is someone inside?" Kagome whispered apprehensively.

"Not sure. Hey why are you so afraid! I'm here!"

"I'm afraid for Kameko!"

Inu Yasha 'keh-ed.' "Makes no difference I will always protect my family"

"Inu Yasha" Kagome smiled weakly.

"No time to be all lovey dovey! Be silent and come closer"

Kagome didn't protest, as she pressed nearer beside him.

"Ready?"

She nodded. Inu Yasha grasped the thrashing door both entering to find the house torn apart by unwanted hands. Kagome gasped. "No! Look at all the house work!"

Indeed the walls were splattered with fruit juice, the floor was trashed with kitchen utensils, boxes, clothes, left over food, pillows and Shippo's homemade bokken cracked in half. You name it; it was found somewhere lying on the floor.

"Stay here while I search for intruders. Just in case" Inu Yasha broke the silence that had fallen.

Kagome nodded. With that Inu Yasha was off searching every nook and cramy of the shrilling house.

Kagome stared off at him as he turned into a room down the hallway, her eyes lowered to the ground, blinking profusely she pick up out of the rumble a single strand of gold and silver speckled hair.

* * *

Apparently its true they always say a sequel is always a bit darker than the original. So did you find it interesting at all? Review love to hear your thoughts. I'm sorry it took awhile to update this chapter, what happened was I went camping with my mom one of those spur of the moment kind of things, and afterwards I suffered from writer's block. I'm still recovering you may have noticed. Anyways the next update will come, I hope soon, buh bye! P.S- sorry for the shortness

Glossary:

Kindaiteki Nihon: Modern Japan

Konnichiwa: Good after noon

Sengoku Jidai: the age of civil war


	5. Chapter 5: Recollections

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone in Inu Yasha except Sachiko, Kyouryoku and my villain.**

**A/N: This chapter has a few flashbacks and wacky OOC parts but its strictly for slapstick purposes enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Recollections**

_4Years Later…_

Ever since the incident at Inu Yasha and Kagome's house, they became more suspicious of people losing their way in the forest and appearing around their hut. Kagome had purchased quite a few locks for each sliding door and window in the house.

Unfortunately Shippo had found the ruins of his bokken forgotten on the hallway floor. His breath had caught and he fought against the sensation of crying, to no avail. It had taken him practically a month to just get one side of the branch smooth, never having one lecture about how to make one in the first place, all instinct it appeared. He heavily sighed laid the ruins in his closet and painfully forgot about it. This was the first time sadly that the kit had lost his determination to created anew.

Months passed and the sword stayed concealed. Inu Yasha kept telling him he was being stupid and that he shouldn't give up. He also popped him one a few times too, but usually the next second he was harshly sat. Shippo just ignored him.

Kameko was growing, becoming more wiser and a prankster. By age three she very much enjoyed a day watching her father frown because he found a sock in his ramen bowl, or a pile of rocks in his pillowcase. She also picked up on Inu Yasha's lovely vocabulary.

It was a typical spring evening and Inu Yasha had had a bad day. He came home cursing under his breath while Kagome was occupied with Kameko. She filled a baby spoon halfway full of applesauce and brought it to Kameko's mouth who slurped it up contently. Kagome went for another spoonful while Kameko sneezed. Her father stormed to Kagome's side, folded his arms into his kimono, and muttered some more.

Mutter, mutter, growl, and sneer.

Kagome became irritated quite quickly, "what happened now?" she snapped.

"Damn Koga keeps coming around to see if you're available yet! The stupid jackass!"

Kagome would have laughed at his comment any other time, but at the moment she was worried about Kameko learning his tongue. "Do you mind Kameko's here" she shrilled covering her daughter's ears.

"Keh! Its not like she'll mimic those words Kagome! She can't speak yet!"

"Jackass"

Kagome eyes grew to size of a rim around an ordinary cup; she glared daggers at Inu Yasha. "Way to go Inu Yasha! Now whenever somebody asks 'what was her first word?' we have no choice but to answer 'oh it was jackass isn't that sweet?'"

"Well at least I didn't say fuck!"

"Fuck"

"INU YASHA!" she gasped, was he really that dense! "SIIIIIIT!"

THUUUUUUUD!

Kameko laughed hysterically as she watched her father plummet to the ground. "Dada jackass"

"That's right Kameko, but don't say fuck or jackass anymore okay?" Kagome ordered bluntly.

Kameko giggled. "Jackass"

Kagome sighed heavily, "just marvellous."

Kameko's mother attempted desperately to erase the potty language out of her intellect but every try was shattered into oblivion, she could even recall one day where they had taken Kameko to her mothers. While she was perched on the cough behind her she was off watching Barney. Once the dinosaur made an appearance through Kameko had called Barney a shit head quite enthusiastically and pointed at the man in costume.

Kagome had gotten her sweet revenge though. When Christmas had came Inu Yasha and Miroku were both very joyous to see every angel had been left down that year. They both would gain a very well deserved rest or so they thought. When night had finally dropped across the skies and all was getting ready for bed. In the shadows Kagome waited eagerly for Inu Yasha to descend into sleep once she was aware he had, it was time to act. Slipping out carefully she went off to basement.

Nightly hours passed and morning grew closer. Kagome sniggered as she crawled back into the bed around seven o'clock, continuing her wait for seven thirty when Inu Yasha usually woke. Trying to gulp down her laughter she felt Inu Yasha shift. Her eyes pressed shut as she felt him sit up he must have not opened his eyes yet.

Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes three times, surpassed a yawn as he slowly released his eyes.

His eyes jerked wide at what he saw, screaming he scanned his eyes around the room. Angels were surrounding them around the bed, standing on furniture, and hanging from the ceiling all of them seeming to stare at him (with evil grins as he stated quite clearly afterwards.) Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door, twisting and wrenching it open he shrilled high pitched as he found two angels holding cheap machine guns made of plastic fitted into their right hands.

"REINFORCEMENTS! Kagome!" he whimpered springing back onto the bed and holding her close. "Hold me!" he squeaked.

……...

"Kagome?" he looked down to find Kagome's chest was bleeding a bullet pressed into her skin (wink, wink) he shrilled and dropped her. "No they got Kagome!" he screamed. Kagome tried hard not to make any sound when she landed back on to the covers of the bed. He panicked babyishly until he heard a noise behind him. He jerked around to find Miroku coming to investigate what was going on.

"Inu Yasha what's with all the screaming?"

"Don't come any closer Miroku! Or they'll kill you too!"

"Who will?" he asked while he opened his eyes wider to see more clearly. "OH SHIT!" he yipped turning around and racing back down stairs. "Your on your own Inu Yasha!"

"No wait, I still need you to help me out of here!"

That's where Kagome couldn't take it any longer she busted out in a fit of giggles.

"You-should-have-see-you're-face!"

"What your- your not dead?"

"No" she shook from her laughter.

"But then- WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME! AND WHY DID THE BLOOD SMELL AUTHENTIC!"

"That was for teaching Kameko swear words and the blood was from a Halloween stage makeup kit which I mixed with copper to smell genuine"

She giggled again at his face, which was now crimson, wide and speechless.

"S-s-so they're not really going to murder us?"

Kagome laughed again. "No. But poor Miroku probably won't come upstairs any time soon"

Inu Yasha snorted. "I guess not, he's probably looking for his exorcist scrolls and a quick escape route"

"Or the nearest washroom"

Since that event every Christmas get together Inu Yasha offered to sleep under the bed instead of on it. Still harbouring fear about the silliest, harmless little objects in the world.

(A/N: I think I should tell you, so it makes more sense, we have these plastic angels that we had for Christmas decorations, and we went to a campground with phoney holidays every week. We went to the Christmas one. Anyways we brought one of our angel figurines and my two MALE camping buddies were terrified of it. Every time they needed to go to the washroom they'd slowly come out of the tent, poke it with a stick, whimper, then run. No joke. The funny part is, when we were going home they drove behind us and the angel was strapped to the back of our old truck, for an hour they had to stare at their "nemesis." Lol …wow long a/n)

Zooming to the present date.

Kameko, Yoko and Makoto were now able to walk and talk. What turned out kind of funny were Makoto and Yoko's personalities. For instance, Makoto liked to help his mother and father with easy chores such as: picking up his toys and drying plates one at a time and well…Yoko did not. Makoto was interesting in learning new information; Yoko was interested in rubbing male's bottoms…BY FOUR! Makoto liked playing with Barbie's, Yoko enjoyed pulling off their heads. The best occurrence was Kameko found Yoko and Makoto to be her best friends and vice versa, this is exactly what Sango and Kagome wanted.

At the moment the three were off in Miroku and Sango's back yard playing hide and seek. Inu Yasha was left to monitor them, seeing as he wasn't doing very much anything else. The others were preparing dinner and Miroku was copping up more dried wood. Shippo, Sachiko and Kohaku were watching a movie on a portable DVD player, compliments of Kagome's mother from last Christmas.

Kohaku pressed his arm around Sachiko's shaking shoulders who was weeping depressingly while they stared transfixed to the screen which was playing Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X: Reflections. Shippo grasped her arm comfortably.

"Are you three going to be alright?" Kagome asked watching them from the kitchen table.

"It's so sad," moaned Sachiko. "Poor Kenshin!"

Kagome sighed. "Watch a comedy afterwards. You'll feel better"

Sachiko nodded while clearing her stuffed up nose.

Sango retrieved a movie from her homemade shelves and dropped it in Kohaku's lap. "Watch the edited cut of this okay?"

Kohaku lifted the case to read the shiny-coated cover. "White Chicks?" he inquired when Sachiko cried out horridly again.

"He di- no he's sleeping he is not-" she collapsed her head into her hands continuing her rapid shaking.

"Definitely watch that. And no more Kenshin movies for Sachiko" Sango answered.

Kohaku at the time was gingerly trying to calm the poor girl's sobs.

"Yeah"

* * *

"Kameko I con't find you!" Makoto yelled while stepping quietly along the area, he gazed once again up to the trees where her usual hiding place was. No Kameko. Inu Yasha yawned as he laid his head against the wall of the hut, he knew exactly where Kameko was. He wondered why they weren't catching on so quickly; she was only hiding behind him. 

"Maybe we should give up" Yoko smiled lecherously she was busy staring at the villagers walking the pathway's in front of the household. "Hubba hubba" she giggled as she spied on the seven-year-old boy trailing behind his mother cause of shyness.

Makoto rolled his violet eyes. "You whare gross sis"

"I'll be righ back"

"No you don't" Makoto snapped grasping her robes from the back and trying to pull her along behind him.

"Let go! You dummy bird brain!"

"I am not!"

"Bird brain, bird brain!" chanted Yoko.

"Uncle InWasha!" Makoto shouted. "Yoko keeps calling me a bird brain!"

Inu Yasha sighed though his nose, causing Kameko to giggle inaudibly. "Makoto be a man and remember the crappy rhyme 'sticks and stones!'"

Makoto pouted, a load of help Inu Yasha was.

"Bird brain"

"Tat's not making her stop!"

"Yoko do you want a time out?"

"Sure! Then I can hang with the boys!"

"Just keep playing! Your not 'hanging with the boys' just yet so get over it" Inu Yasha grumbled mocking her choice of words, what the hell was the letch teaching her? Kameko sneezed loudly.

"Damn it! I blew my cover again!" Kameko growled coming out of her hiding spot.

"Good I was getting sick of looking for you" Makoto answered earnestly. "Wait a sec! You were there the whole time!"

"Yup!" Kameko answered with Kagome's perkiness.

"But- tat- no- come on! No far!"

"It's perfectly far bird brain"

"I told you not to call me tat!"

"Supper!"

"Come on you three lets go eat" Inu Yasha countered breaking up Yoko and Makoto's squabbles, and leading them back to the hut. "And no immature comments Yoko"

"Immature? Wat does tat mean Uncle InWasha?" Makoto inquired.

"It means little kid insults you baka"

"Yoko shuddup"

* * *

Wacky ne? Either way I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty interesting to write. Anyways I'll try to write soon again! Ja ne 


	6. Chapter 6: New smiles, older faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**

**A/N: the title Hanyou No Musume means Half Demon's daughter**

**Chapter 6: New smiles, older faces**

"Shippo are you ever going to swallow up your disappointment and finally remake a new bokken?" Inu Yasha retorted. Earlier in that precisedmorning, while he wassearching the house for his daughter he came across the ruins of theswordin Shippo's closet. "This is getting a little too ridiculous!"

"I know, I know," stammered the teenager emotionlessly.He stared firmly athis empty breakfast plate."Just drop it okay? Why is it so important to you that I finish it anyway?"

Inu Yasha didn't respond at once, it seemed that he did not want to answer that question.Probably becausehis pride was holding him back.

"A good warrior never accepts defeat," he said hesitantly. "I thought you'd have made a good one someday, apparently I was wrong," he simply countered, turning his head away and closely his eyes irritatedly.

"Uncle Shippo, don't quit" Kameko cut in, her eyes soft and innocent. "I'll help you," she urged spontaneously.

"No" chuckled Shippo smiling at her insistence. "It's okay. I'll try to spirit myself up into making anew _someday_"

"Can I watch you make it?" she solicited excitedly.

"You wouldn't find that boring?" Shippo asked inastonishment.

"Not at all!" she exclaimed contently.

"Erm, okay. Yes you may watch"

"Yay! Let's start right now uncle Shippo! Please?" she grabbed his hand tugging at the joint vigorously.

"Did you put her up to this?" Shippo inquired Inu Yasha suspiciously, who wasnowstaring at them from the hallway.

"Ah nope not at all um I'm going to see what Kagome's up to" Inu Yasha countered stalking off to the kitchen a little to hurriedly.

Shippo sighed heavily, feeling the sensation of his arm still being tugged forwards. "Fine, lets go maybe then Inu Yasha will stop hounding me" he concluded drawing up his arm so that Kameko's feet no longer touched the ground, she giggled joyously. Shippo was growing stronger lately. "You know Kameko you are very good at climbing trees," Shippo thought aloud.

"Yes" she chirped, grasping her hands harder around his limb as he headed outside.

"If I found a short tree with a resourceful long branch, will you climb up to it and tie a rope tightly around the centre?"

"I thought you did not want my help?"

Shippo marvelled at her clever remark, she was pretty intelligent…must be Kagome's side she got it from. "I did say that, but I thought of a job you could handle"

"Kay, kay" she beamed.

"Kameko's off with Shippo," Inu Yasha replied adding an after thought. "Just so you don't worry" Kagome nodded kind-heartedly who was washing dishes. "I got her to persuade him into continuing the bokken project"

"Good, he's 15 years old now, he had enough time getting over it" Kagome placed a drenched plate onto the counter beside her. "Can you dry these?"

Inu Yasha picked up the plate and a clean rag, dried it off carefully, and put it in the cupboard, awaiting another piece of pottery.

"I'm very happy that he's picking up where he left off though" Kagome handed him a small cup. He dried it in regular routine. Silence seemed to suddenly envelope the small kitchenette.

"Shippo has been hinting he wants to move out lately" Inu Yasha assumed, attempting to start a hopeful discussion.

Kagome paused, "Moving out? At his age?"

"Kagome he was supposed to leave at fourteen" he answered her, setting yet another unique dish onto the stackof others in the cupboard.

"Well flush the old customs down the toilet, he still acquires your swordsmanship training! Without it he won't be properly taught self-defence." Kagome loathed the very thought of him up against two brutal foes and not having anyone to protect him but his untrained self. Some of the old customs she found were quite uncanny.

Inu Yasha didn't respond to her, though she did enclose a true point.

"Listen, I can train him in two years, then when he ages seventeen he can make his own decisions"

"No, not until he's eighteen" Kagome spoke tartly.

"I was on my own long before him and I was fine!" Inu Yasha rebelled to her hotheaded statement.

Kagome shut her mouth tightly; she did not want to say anything offending. Plus as an after thought Shippo too was an orphan, young and helpless just like he was, and now fix your eyes on him he was absolutely well-built, courageous, lofty and attractive…. And immature and reckless and dense- heh heh opps did I really just type that? –sweat drop-

"He'll make his decision at seventeen okay? Besides with my training that lasts not more then two years he won't need to stay any longer… he'll always come back for visits knowing him"

Kagome sighed her defeat and nodded. "I guess your right" 'for once'

"Uh huh"

Right when Inu Yasha laid down the last bowl in the cupboard a confident knock pounded on the front door to their home. Kagome exchanged glances with him as she decided she would answer it.

Wiping her soapy hands on her skirt she stopped before the blocked entry, she extended her arm and grasped her fingers in the hollow of the door, tugging it to the side she gasped at the people who stood in front of her.

"Okay Kameko, I think that tree will be sturdy enough for you" Shippo announced directing his finger to an average lengthened tree with plenty of healthy growing joints.

"Hai Shippo-ojisan" she chirped, clutching his offered rope and beginning her climb to Shippo's particular desired branch. She traveled up the trunk with a quantity of grace and simplicity, much like her fathers. Within minutes she was on the branch that Shippo needed to be obtained. "How am I doing Shippo-ojisan!"

"Good Kameko, are you okay up there?" called Shippo kindly.

"Yes!" Kameko beamed as her small and delicate hands wrappedaround thecentre of the branch with the ordinary rope, determined to do her best, which wasanother one of Kagome's passed down traits. A hard tug signalled the rope was secured.

"That's great Kameko now carefully climb back down here!"

Kameko listened obeying his order, tyring no time at all till she touched the earths surface. Once Shippo was sure she was in a safe he started to strain his muscles as he heaved at the trees joint. The sucker just didn't want to come down!

Heaving and sweating he still pulled with all of his might, oblivious to see Kameko sneak in behind him and grab a hold of the rope too, with just one synchronized tug from the two, they were both cheerful to see the branch snap.

"One more pull" Shippo thought aloud which definitely became accurate as the branch plummeted to the hard forest floor with just another heave.

"Yay it came down!" Kameko rejoiced as Shippo went and retrieved what they came for. Shippo smiled brightly in return.

"Arigato for helping me Kameko" Shippo praised as he stood up straight clutching the thick limb.

Kameko giggled which sounded much like Kagome's. "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"No way" whispered Kagome her eyes rounded and taken aback. "I haven't see you all in so long!"

A girl with silver straight tresses and deep purple orbs smiled blissfully. "We had to come and thank you and Inu Yasha" she said her voice calm and light.

"But how did you four meet up?" Kagome inquired seeming to realize something. "Opps sorry please come in, sit down"

**THUD**

"Oow" mumbled a suddenly tetchy dog demon sprawled on the kitchenettes floor. "Kahgomay whaf was thaf for!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked not comprehending what just ensued. "Um please make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back" Kagome smiled walking pass the silver haired girl with her chestnut haired mother standing beside her.

"Doushite no?" Kagome entered the kitchenette, her eyes darting to the disgruntled half demonsfacethat was in contact with hers. "I said it didn't I?"

"Damn right you said it! Would you watch what you say? Why do I still need this neckless! Can't we have it removed?"

The guests listened expectantly only a wall away. The silver hairedgirl was staring at the opposite wall; her mother who had highly strong features was squeezing her hands together in her lap, the other mother in the room was tapping her foot impatiently, and her son was just minding his own business.

The lady tapping her foot was short, elderly and feisty and the male beside her was another half demon with black hair drawn back into a small ponytail, with long gorilla like arms, and very vast budging eyes smothered within immensely unsightly features.

Can you guess who they are?

"I'm sorry for the umpteenth time already! We have company!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop being stubborn or I'll drag you out there by the ear!"

Inu Yasha growled throatily storming by her and out into the seating area next door. He was surprised to see who was there but made it rigid to distinguish. He plopped down on the nearest chair.

Kagome entered the threshold her too trying to cloak her aggravation and protest. She landed a seat in a chair next to the younger mother. "So what's with the unforeseen visit?" Kagome asked.

"We just all truly had to thank you and your comrades for what you have done," the elder countered kindly.

"Everybody has heard about your victory against Naraku, following every single detail of the groups rank, likes and dislikes," added the other eldest lady.

"That's all you came to say?" Inu Yasha barked.

"Inu Yasha" Kagome hissed her voice icy and forewarning.

"Keh"

"Inu Yasha you are a half demon, just like me and Jinenji don't you see how you've helped us?" the girl urged. "Because of Naraku's defeat and your born rank, we aren't bullied by the villagers anymore"

"You're not badgered any longer? that's great Shiori and Jinenji!" Kagome cheered.

"Demons are still a little bit ofa hazard to us though but that doesn't really matter, as long as we have a village to reside in" for the first time Jinenji spoke. "For my own thanks I have brought you a month's worth of unique herbs"

"And I've brought you a large quantity of crops and rice" Shiori beamed. "It's outside all in a cart," she added.

"You shouldn't have, what we did was nothing" Kagome persuaded, waving her hand to motion to them that they were being way to generous.

"No you have earned it now stop signalling your hand and take our offerings" Jinenji's mother demanded. Jinenji smiled.

'They all truly look happier' Kagome mused lightly. 'I'm proud of that'

"Alright, alright" Kagome sighed in overcome. "Since-"

"Mommy! Mommy Shippo found a branch to-" Kameko froze at the door staring at everyone'sgawking face.

"Oh meet my daughter, Kameko, sweetie say hi to the guests"

Kameko scanned her eyes face to face to face, her gaze finally halting to lock onto Jinenji's. Her eyes widened and her face went pale.

"AAAAH!" she screamed spinning on her heel and speeding out to Shippo who was beginning to crave the wood down. "Shippo help! Help! Monster, monster!"

Kagome grew red as a cherry. "She's not used to a lot of people over" she fibbed. 'Why couldn't I have stayed in bed today!'

Next chapter will be better please keep the reviews coming and thanks to those who have before. Small note this story**won't** be 36 chapters like the prequel but I hope it to be equally liked. BTW Shiori is 15 and Jinenji...Well c ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Four years peace falls apart

**Chapter 7: Four years peace falls apart**

Kagome scurried into Kameko's room with an uninterested yawn. Carefully she selected every single shred of her daughters clothing off the floor and into her laundry hamper. Checking over the floor numerous times, for Kameko sometimes liked to hide her clothes, it was declared she had them all.

"Good now I'll start the laundry" Kagome thought aloud. She ambled out into the straight hallway, made a left to the kitchenette, and checked out their water source inside a hefty barrel.

"Oh man, no water," Kagome moaned staring down inside the barrel in discontent and bewilderment. "Inu Yasha" she called. She was in high spirits to hear footstepsspeeding to where she was.

"Nani?" Inu Yasha entered the area; he appeared to be in a rush.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Kagome asked obviously observing thathe was breathing a bit hurriedly.

"Kaede needs my help with some chores, I want to finish before supper"

"Oh, well sometime please fill the barrel up with fresh water. I'm going to take Kameko to the stream"

"Good, all she's been doing is asking Shippo every two seconds, 'are you done your sword yet? Are you done your sword yet'" Inu Yasha smirked. Kagome laughed.

"Well see you at supper then" Kagome sighed walking over to her mate and hugging him goodbye, Inu Yasha kissed her cheek.

"I will. If you need me sooner you know where I am"

Kagome smiled and kissed him tenderly on his lips. She could sense his aura calming down, and feel himloosening his tense muscles, he wasn't lying that day he told her she made him feel contentment inside his broken heart.

"Okay"

Inu Yasha reluctantly loosened his embrace around her, stepped back and made for the door. He paused and bided his farewell. "See you later Kagome" Kagome replied back with the same reply (scratching her name out of the sentence) then watching him graze proudly through the side door's threshold, directed in the right route to Kaede's.

"Kameko, sweetie? Come here!" Kagome called as she jerked the hamper off the ground and into her grasp again. Kameko hesitantly entered the room.

"Yes mommy?" she too looked in a rush, what was she going to Kaede's too!

"Now why are you in a hurry?" she simply replied.

"Yoko and I are watching Shippo-chan, he's gotten pretty far it looks like he's almost done!"

"Oh that's it?"

"Uh huh, will you come and watch too mommy?"

"No sweetie, you and I have to go to the stream to do laun- I mean to go swimming"

"Swimming! That's way better than watching Shippo carving his sword! Can Yoko come too?"

Kagome shuffled her arms with the hamper; damn it was heavier than usual.

"On one condition" Kagome heaved the hamper up once again. "We do laundry afterwards" If Kagome had said laundry as she was going to before she was convinced her daughter would try to get out of coming, her daughter hated chores with a passion sort of like a certain HANYOU, but eventually he would do them. After a persuading 'sit' command.

"Laundry?" Kameko wrinkled her nose.

"You'll have Yoko to play with, you won't be doing any laundry" Kagome quickly replied.

"Yoshi mommy"

"Thanks sweetie" Kagome ruffled her hair, tweaking her left ear with her right hand fingers and then hugging her giggling daughter. "Go tell Yoko were going swimming. And while I get the soaps have Shippo take you two down to Sango's to ask permission and for Yoko's swimsuit. Okay?"

"Kay, kay"

* * *

It took absolutely no time at all until five people; three children and two adults were pleasantly treading to the stream next-door to Kagome and Inu Yasha's house. When the girls went to question Sango's permission she had decided to go as well.

"We're bringing Makoto to," Sangoadded.

"But mom I don't want him to come" Yoko had whined irately. He always came everywhere she went, who could stand their sibling attending toeverything you did?

"Oh Yoko" sighed Sango through her nose as she picked up swimsuits and towels. Makoto glared at his sister from the kitchen table. "Shut up Yoko, I can go if I want!"

"Makoto" Sango forewarned him, causing him to close his mouth and attempt to tranquil his mind. "Baka" he whispered to his hands on the table.

"Mom Makoto's talking tothe tableagain"

"Yoko there's nothing wrong with that, and stop tattling on your brother"

Kameko stood quietly behind the protesting Yoko; she ambled closer to the table to see if Makoto was upset or angry. Once beside him she could sense his self-control over his words, actions and emotions.

"Not angry anymore?" Kameko inquired. The boy shook his head his chestnut hair waving back and forth. "Nah, cause I know Yoko won't get her way" Makoto grinned it was one of those 'ha ha' smiles.

"Why do you fight so much? I never fight with Shippo" Kameko's eyes filled with curiosity and concern.

"We're related in the worst way, she's my ugly sister"

"And you're the doe head brother"

Kameko and Makoto directed their eyes on Yoko who was standing not even a 100 centimetres away. Her eyes narrowed, sharp and fiery. Kameko yanked Makoto in front of her, that glare of Yoko's was sinister and not the least bit soothing. Makoto laughed at the quarter demon hiding behind him.

"All set guys?" They all gazed up to see Sango smiling warmly, clutching a pack in her hand.

Moving back to what they were doing presently.

The small group walked out along a dusty trail. Up ahead they could see the trees thinning to present a glorious steady stream. The children ran the rest of the way jumping recklessly into the water and beginning a game of tag.

"Oh shoot!" Kagome gasped.

"Hm what's the matter?" Sango pinned her eyes upon her friend who was shuffling through her laundry basket frustratedly.

"I must have dropped the 'Tide' somewhere!"

"I'll go look for it for you mommy" Kameko called from the stream, her sensitive ears had picked up her mothers fret.

"No sweetie, go a head and play"

"Be right back" Kameko said to the twins behind her as she got out of the refreshing waters. "My nose is better mommy, I'll find it faster"

"Alright but don't go to far, got me?"

"Uh huh," she smiled widely, giving her mom a hug, before scurrying into some bushes.

"She's a little darling" Sango commented.

"You're twins are too" Kagome smiled pointing to the two in the stream having a silent treatment with one another.

Kameko sniffed the ground considerably close, retracing their steps slowly. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the box of soap. Her knees were all muddy as was her feet but she paid no attention to that. She crawled up to a thick bush; sniffing gingerly she could smell the 'Tide'!

"Looking for this?"

Kameko flinched falling backwards onto her bottom, she pinned her eyes on the presence within the bush. A lady crouched before her, holding forward the box in her palm. Kameko growled inaudibly she did not seem trustworthy. Kameko made a grab for the box, but the woman pulled it away from her grasp, smiling a toothy smirk.

"Miss I need that box" Kameko hissed icily.

"I'll give it to you only if your mother Kagome gives me what I want"

"How do you know my mother?" growled Kameko.

"I know everything about your family you filthy quarter breed" the lady reproached callously. "Tell your mother if she doesn't give me the Shikon No Tama the results will be fatal to someone she loves, maybe you or maybe you're tainted half-breed father"

Kameko winced; an image of her father lying lifelessly sprawled on the forest ground covered in blood stung her eyes, but she had to be strong just as he was. "No. Why don't you tell her yourself? Are you chicken?"

The lady laughed maliciously; perhaps being strong this time wasn't such a great idea after all. "Wrong answer child"

* * *

Kameko's scream pierced the air harshly. Kagome and Sango went pale at an abnormal speed.

"Kameko!" Kagome shouted out in fear. "Oh my gods" she stammered, her daughters scream was not the usual one you would use when coming across a dock spider traveling up your leg, it was the kind that read perfectly life at the summit of death.

Sango grabbed her perplexed children and ran closely behind her best friend. That had got to havebeen the fastest Kagome had ever ran in her entire existence, thought Sango, but how would any other parent be like?

"Mom what's happening" Makoto cried.

"Shhh, I'm not sure myself," she answered faintly.

They charged out from behind a tree lying sprawled roughly on the ground was Kameko. Kagome's emotions snapped like a twig and she was rendered to fearful crying. She dropped by her daughter checking her pulse hastily it was there, but it was weak.

"No Kameko" sobbed Kagome; she traced a bunch of cuts on her face. "How?" she pulled her up and hugged her closely. "Mom-my"

Kagome gasped, she loosened her grip to look down at her face.

"Lady…wanted…hurt…daddy," whispered Kameko, her breathing wasn't normal.

"What lady Kameko?"

Kameko's head lolled back she had fainted once more.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome turned her head to find Inu Yasha worried out of his wits. "What's wrong, what happened to Kameko?" he gasped.

"I don't know," moaned Kagome her tears spilling down rapidly. "She volunteered to search for our 'Tide' we heard her scream and found her here. She said a lady wanted to hurt you"

Inu Yasha crouched down to look over his daughter. "Are you hurt?" he asked Kagome softly.

"No"

"I heard the scream all the way from Kaede's"

"Why would anyone do this? Who would do this? Kikyo's dead"

Inu Yasha let that slide Kagome was just upset.

"I don't know Kagome, but I'll tell you one thing that was probably the lady who ransacked our house four years ago"

* * *

What a terrible woman! Poor Kameko. I better get cracking on chapter 8 so I don't leave you all in suspense. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Saved?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, I only own the made ups.**

**A/N: I forgot the glossary last chapter**

**Yoshi- Alright! or Okay!**

**Chapter 8: Saved?**

Right after Inu Yasha and his mate realized who might have hurt Kameko they had simply told Sango they needed Kaede and she perceptibly complied. Kagome latched onto Inu Yasha's back while he held they're daughter. Moving his feet at a supernatural level the trees and bushes around them seemed like brown and green blurs. Both their minds were so focused on their daughter that Kagome wasn't receiving motion sickness and Inu Yasha showed no sign of stalling to think of where they were headed. Even though they were moving at such a rapid speed, time had frozen.

"Inu Yasha would if Kaede doesn't know what to do?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"She will Kagome, she always does"

"What if we have to take her to the Hospital in my time, how will we hide her ears?" Kagome allowed some tears to drop. Inu Yasha growled in his throat, why did these unfortunate things always have to include him and his family occasionally? Why did this woman want to hurt him and his daughter? Was she prejudice? Or was she jealous that they defeated Naraku and not her?

Glancing down at his daughter he rechecked her pulse.

"Her pulse is still faint" Inu Yasha notified slicing threw the trees and entering Kaede's village. "But don't worry she'll be fine"

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, cautious about hugging him too much that he may choke. Laying her head on the top of his, her tears traveled down into his silky mane.

Inu Yasha sprang into the air, elegantly dropping before Kaede's hut. Miroku the monk appeared at the doorway, curious to know where Inu Yasha had scampered off to without a word. He was amazed to find him in front of the hut holding an unconscious and battered up Kameko and a fretting Kagome; who was dislodging off his back.

"Miroku get Kaede!" Inu Yasha shouted, pain, sorrow and concern evident in his voice. Miroku's eyes widened. When Inu Yasha had disappeared a villager came in seek of Kaede's aid, she already left for the village neighbouring theirs. By the looks of Kameko it was risky to waste time searching for the old miko.

"S-she's gone" Miroku stuttered. "She went to the village next to this one. They left on horses"

"Dammit!" Inu Yasha cursed. Now there was no choice in the matter they had to go the present, and to the Hospital. They would have to cover her ears in her hair and pray that the doctors wouldn't notice there weren't any ears on the sides of her head. Inu Yasha lowered for Kagome to get back on.

"Miroku I won't be back for a while, you'll have to finish the chores alone" Inu Yasha replied situating Kagome and hanging onto Kameko.

"I understand wholeheartedly, please make sure Kameko is saved" Miroku answered in sympathy.

"She will be" Kagome croaked her throat was knotted. With that Inu Yasha descended to the well and down to the present.

Having been to the Hospital once before to stop a poltergeist Inu Yasha remembered exactly where it was, and thankfully it was not to far away from the Higurashi shrine. Quickly Inu Yasha let Kagome down to run into the house, without speaking two words to anybody as she grabbed Inu Yasha's hat and tons of hair clips and a bandana.

Springing back out the door she passed Inu Yasha the hat. While he adjusted it on his head, Kagome gently hid Kameko's ears in her hair, tying the bandana over them afterwards.

Sick to death about wasting anymore time, Inu Yasha scooped up Kagome bridal-style who tightened her grasp on her daughter. Inu Yasha huffed as he raced towards the scent of death, life, sadness and happiness.

* * *

The sliding doors of the emerge, broadened open gracefully, a hanyou and miko holding a small child appeared speed walking closer to the admitting desk. By now Kagome's face was itchy with dried up tears, to tired to cry anymore, she didn't care if she looked awful, she had a reason to look worn and apprehensive.

Kameko had been taken straight to the emergency room; not taking much heed to the fact Kagome had no identification on her. While Kameko was being examined, a nurse stayed to try and comfort her parents. Hours passed one by one.

"She will be just fine," the nurse had said. "Though I wonder, what happened to her?"

Kagome froze; one wrong answer and it could look like child abuse. Thankfully Inu Yasha said nothing to worsen their position.

"I don't know" Kagome whispered wiping her left eye with her hand. To her that was the best answer for if she didn't know, they didn't need to know. "She may had fallen off her climber, or lost her balance on her trampolines" she lied.

The nurse forced a smile, she really felt bad for Kagome. "Did she have any records of diabetes?" she requested, it was exceedingly possible they're daughter could possess low blood sugar. But her question rang in disagreement as Kagome shook her head leisurely.

"Ms. Nakata, could you assist me with something?" A doctor stood at the sliding doors holding a clipboard, on top of the surface it was lined with neatly piled papers. The nurse nodded, excusing herself from Kagome and Inu Yasha, standing up and approaching the doctor. They left promptly.

"Good" Inu Yasha grunted, Kagome pinned her eyes on him. "Didn't like her, nosy wench"

Kagome smiled dejectedly. Inu Yasha's heart cringed at the despair in her smile, damn the person who had tampered with his family, it was now time to act before anything degenerated. Inu Yasha drew Kagome closer to his body to embrace her, to helplessly try and fight off any of her doubts and sorrows.

"Kameko will survive, she has both of our blood running in her veins" Inu Yasha whispered in her ear, she rested her face further into his chest. He was being moderately sweet she would never forget it.

"Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome's doctor was grinning pleasantly before them.

Kagome eagerly withdrew she liked the looks of the smile; a fire grew of hope within her heart. "Yes, doctor Rei? How's Kameko? Can we see her? Is she awake? She doesn't need-"

Doctor Rei held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, I can answer only so many questions at a time" he informed respectfully. "Your daughter was very fortunate, she had very serious injuries mostly found around her legs and chest, inches away from her vital organs. As I said before she is immensely fortune" Doctor Rei paused. "Also we have noticed she is an astonishing quick healer, those minor cuts on her face from when she was brought in have already closed up and disappeared"

'Tell me something I don't know' mused Inu Yasha.

"Judging by your expressions and eagerness, follow me to see you're daughter"

Kagome and Inu Yasha got to their feet, trailing not inches away from the doctor; gratefully it appeared they hadn't spotted Kameko's ears during her surgery. Kagome couldn't stop thanking every ancestor of hers while Inu Yasha couldn't stop retching at the multiple mixtures of scents in the corridor. The doctor led them inside a small, dull, white painted room, complete with beds, machines and various sources of supplies.

Near the window lying calmly awake and alone was the sweet Kameko they had always known. Her ears were still covered, yet Kagome couldn't help wondering if they did an x-ray photo of Kameko's skull that would definitely not be good.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she murmured drowsily. The pills had run out a few minutes ago. She made to sit up but Inu Yasha gently pushed her back down, she watched him shake his head, her chest was too sensitive at the moment and sitting up would only aggravate it, who would know best? Kagome kissed Kameko's forehead a little giggle slipping through her tiny mouth.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were uncertain if they should question her just yet, obviously they couldn't just then because the doctor was in the same room but when he left? Inu Yasha desired the sensation of Tetsusaiga slicing threw that woman's body; he needed information about her though, just like his description of Naraku in the beginning.

"Where are we?" Kameko asked, her eyes wide and innocent, she smiled sweetly. "Why am I all bandaged up? Was I hurt?"

Kagome became perplexed she exchanged glances with Inu Yasha, he to was confused, Kagome stretched a smile on her own façade then directed her attention to the doctor.

"Doctor Rei, is it any trouble to have some alone time with our daughter?"

The doctor grinned back and shook his head. "Take as much time as you need" with that said he amiably walked outside the room and closed the door. Kagome settled her eyes back onto Kameko.

"We're in a hospital sweetie. You were pretty injured; don't you remember anything that happened?"

"Nope" Kameko grinned wider. "This is the first time I had a serious injury isn' t that cool daddy!" she giggled again.

Inu Yasha's expression morphed to utter sarcasm. "Heh just awesome Kameko. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No"

Inu Yasha and Kagome sighed. In various ways that was a blessing she didn't remember it, but in other ways they now had no depiction of her attacker. It was like catching smoke with your bear hands.

"Wait" Kameko whispered. Kagome's breath hitched, she stared and observed her daughter try to focus her memory clearly on what had stood out the most that afternoon. She smiled again.

"Silver and gold hair"

* * *

Inu Yasha pounded his fist roughly on Miroku and Sango's door, caring not about what time it was. He was proud to hear soft footsteps sweeping closer, in seconds the door was slid open by a groggy and irritated Miroku.

"So how's Kameko?" muttered the monk.

"She's fine. But that's not why I'm here so late!"

The monk nodded, turning around. "Come in, I'll make a strong pot of tea"

Inu Yasha entered without a comment, he sat himself at the kitchen table after closing the manmade door. Miroku sat two steaming cups on the table's surface then claimed his own chair. Sango came out to investigate, bearing in mind that Inu Yasha was over she joined them.

"Miroku, I know you probably don't remember saying this since its been so long, but, remember you're offer on visiting that ancient temple with the scrolls and records?"

Miroku yawned he nodded. "You woke us up for that?" Inu Yasha glared at him, this was very important and shouldn't have been taken lightly.

"We must destroy that damn gem before more come looking for it. It does not belong in a family where everyone's threatened day by day"

The monk agreed, the two pinned their eyes to Sango to see if she had anything to say…well quite frankly she didn't for she had fallen asleep. Miroku pressed two fingers on his chin.

"I'll leave as soon as possible"

"Also while you're there, find as many dates and descriptions of any demon born with gold and silver hair, and give them to me"

There's chapter 8. Man that lady must have had pretty unique hair for everyone to remember it; you know what I just realized though? The idea for this story was created in one of my dreams along time ago probably in year 2003 or 2004 and I watched a movie recently that seems in one way like my story.

If you can guess which movie it is tell me. BTW its only one similarity. Happy guessing! Lol ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9: Accusation, delusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha I only own the made ups!**

**A/N:** -Dodges a series of flying **heavy** objects- I know, I know! –dodges a toaster- I haven't updated in a month but… -dodges a tomato- -thinks 'oh come on a tomato?'- -dodges a car- Holey whack! Would you please let me finish!

…………..-Cricket chirps-…………..

Thank you –face gets hit by a math textbook- Kotoni! I'm not giving that back to you now. –Sprays hairspray all over it then tosses it in a garbage can with a lit match- Ahem. Last month as I'm sure you noticed was the first month of school, I've just entered grade 9 and was pounded with quizzes and "not gay and dandy" homework (as Hojo would put it -) I'm literally struggling to find time to write this story, so please be patient with me. So far I'm glad you have been.

Your probably wondering, "Why couldn't you update on the weekends?" one word "Halloween." This is my last year going and I have been busy sewing my Kenshin costume…by hand, why? Cause my damn sewing machine died and I can't get it fixed for another month.

So that pretty much wraps up everything.

Now somebody asked me if I was related to Eager Allan Poe, nope not attracted to my cousins' lol but seriously no I'm not. I just have a strong devotion towards suspense, horror and unexplainable-until-the-movie's-over kind of mystery…. And no I do not like Scooby Doo lol, sorry.

Emily Rose, yes, which I will eventually be writing an IY fiction based on her depressing escapade. It will be called DA DA DUN 'The Exorcism of Kagome Higurashi,' lol I know its not creative at all but I love Emily's story. Look out for it if it interests you too.

Crap this A/N is almost a page long I better get on with the chapter all ready! Enjoy

Kotoni- -wakes up- you're done?

Me: hold on –locks self in the basement with a laptop so no one can throw junk at me- now I am!

**Chapter 9: Accusation, delusions, and confusion**

Storming through the obstacles of the forest, Inu Yasha accompanied by Kagome gently clutching her bored and weary daughter alongside Shippo who was clasping his spinning top, scanned the scenery.

It was an immensely bitter day, the atmosphere dark and muggy as if imploring to be showered by desirable rain. Inu Yasha showed no acknowledgement to the ugly weather as his brain and thoughts fumed.

Miroku (as asked of) departed home, early in the hours of 5 directed towards the sacred temple far in the south. The temple he chatted so encouragingly about. He promised his return to be in one week. But this was not what Inu Yasha was so exasperated about it was his indictment.

Deep in the recesses of his mind one night arose a thought, perhaps, just perhaps, this mysterious silver haired assailant wasn't such a stranger. After coming to the conclusion it would not release from his mind, and it wouldn't until he hunted out the suspect and assaulted the person with questions.

An hour after Miroku left on his solitary journey of his own, Inu Yasha woke up his family and informed or rather promised them that that day they would find the threat. They could not talk him into changing his plans.

So why didn't he leave and go in solitary like Miroku? Simple, if he left them alone with an occupied Kagome and untrained Shippo the results could be fatal to his precious daughter, mate or companion/ adoptive son.

An eddy wind howled against them carrying with it a similar scent of damp grass, the scent of the person he was tracking, he cracked a smirk they were close. Darting his eyes to the fox boy, now past his hips in height, he noticed Shippo's alertness. Growing fed up with the slow advancing, Inu Yasha called back to them that they needed to hurry it up. Inu Yasha drew in another deep breath of air.

"Dammit, it's weakening" he cursed underneath his breath.

"The scent?" Shippo inquired taking a whiff himself. He quirked an eyebrow after identifying the person the smell was sweeping off of. "Inu-"

"Oh good, he's aware of my presence" Inu Yasha interrupted the fox teen. His prey must have sniffed the air and smelt him coming, for the scent had swung around and was proceeding closer. Shippo grew irritated at being interrupted and began to tug at Inu Yasha's sleeve forcefully. "Inu Yasha!"

"What scrimp!"

"You're not saying we're tracking-"

"Yes Shippo we are" Inu Yasha caught the quizzical glint in his young face. "Oh come on, you can not tell me he doesn't look like a girl. All you have to do is change the 'ru' at the end of his name to 'ri' and it's a girls name"

"I heard that little brother" Appearing from the shadowy trees elegantly sauntered the full-fledged dog demon, with his usual icy, heartless stare.

"I hope that hurt you, bastard!" Inu Yasha growled violently, swinging his blade out of its sheath and readying the sword for a long and revengeful battle. If looks could kill Sesshomaru would have dropped dead by Inu Yasha's vicious glower. "I don't appreciate what you did! Can't you ever leave me alone!" Inu Yasha bellowed putting the thunder to shame.

Sesshomaru's façade flicked to curiosity for a split second. "Hm, I'd like to know what it is I did that's tearing at your soul"

Inu Yasha's nose flinched and flared. "You. Know. Damn. Well!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru felt unfazed by the confrontation, he had been deeply vast in the western lands for the past seven months, only just returning hours ago. 'This is ridiculous' Sesshomaru thought. Whatever Inu Yasha was accusing him for taking part in; he was definitely not the right person. Though he honestly wished he had. Sesshomaru analyzed his brother's angst crammed form, he wanted to know the EXACT reason he suffered so much. He desired to learn in his advantage to end the drawing battle.

After sauntering from the most remote place in the western lands to the outskirts of Kaede's village, he had assembled his motives not to fight. Of course, keep in mind he'd never let his brother hear an usher of it. A side from his concealed tiredness he was injured and anxious to get back to the cabin he hid Jaken and Rin in before running off to help his clan. If he brought them along danger would have surely clasped a hold of them. He did not want to risk it.

He wondered if Jaken was still living after attending to a growing giddy teen for seven months. Though I really shouldn't say he was gone for the full seven months, he did visit once in a while to update them.

Life was being threatened in the western lands. A demon had ambushed his lands, menacing the existence of his clan. The foe was quite formidable the seven months slipped by slowly only just two weeks ago had they figured out how to defeat it but not kill it. The demon they fought was that of a deceased manipulated demon, it remained cloudy of the person controlling him.

The only information he obtained was it was a woman, with sea green eyes, and smelt similar to ocean waters. Another piece of info was he knew the demon resided in the neighbouring lands and as soon as her powers healed she would seek havoc once again.

And next time she had an 80 chance of obliterating his followers and even himself. The injury she managed to inflict upon him was a serious stab piercing quite close to his left kidney. How she obtained such an accurate blow with his persistence and graceful manoeuvring was a hazy mystery.

She had to been watching him for some time to learn his counters so intensely. Another mystery to top them all off was the injury positively refused to mend! Which could be a serious hazard in the near future.

Sesshomaru's honey orbs examined each face that stood present, landing slowly at Kagome holding tightly but gently on to the four-year-old shoujo. He realized then, the reason why they were all here. Kagome was holding Kameko more protectively then usual and the shoujo was presenting several cuts on her bimoku.

"Hn, so your blaming your daughters condition on me" he sniggered inaudibly. "How foolish, your suspects must be growing thin"

Inu Yasha's face contorted into a fierce frown, growling erratically. "Don't try and tell me you didn't do it! Kameko's attacker had your hair colour!" retorted Inu Yasha his orbs flaring his deep hatred and disgust.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru interjected blandly. Inu Yasha sneered closing his mouth and signalling to his half brother that his description only consisted of the assailant's hair colour.

"Foolish" the full-youkai grunted. "Do you really have so much time to spare? Must be nice"

"Shut up!" countered Inu Yasha, tartly. " I had every reason in the world to suspect you! After all whom do I have left that hates me beyond existence? Oh and who was it that held Kagome captive just to get me to fight to the death!"

Kameko gasped silently. 'Who is this man? Why did he take mommy and try to kill daddy?' she thought growing a high grudge on the man who so much resembled her father's appearance. Kagome sighed she wished Kameko wouldn't have to know about the past she and Inu Yasha had overcome together. She didn't want her to hate her uncle, for hate was an emotion she didn't want her to harbour just yet.

"And if I remember correctly, who helped you destroy Naraku?" Sesshomaru answered calmly.

A deep silence enveloped the figures. Inu Yasha was dumbfounded he couldn't get over his error. It felt so right to believe his brother was the aggressor but maybe he was only hoping it was him. It was easier to find Sesshomaru than it was to find a needle in a haystack. Think about it. You can't stop those you don't know quickly.

Kagome nodded she was rather positive it wasn't Sesshomaru. When Kameko wearily talked about the mysterious woman she was always persistent that it was indeed a woman with silver and GOLD tresses.

The midnight haired maiden focused her eyes down at her daughter in her arms. The girls honey orbs with chocolate lining around the iris were staring judgingly at Sesshomaru with her nose scrunched up.

If Rin were here Kameko would be more talkative- wait! Where were Rin and Jaken?

"Did you go somewhere or something?" Kagome inquired spontaneously.

"That would be nothing of your business" Sesshomaru sneered bitterly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ambushed by the imp and teenager in an intense hug Sesshomaru inaudibly winced at the pressure gripping around his wound. He attempted to pry the two fools off hurriedly. But seeing as he was away for seven months they weren't getting off so soon.

"Well speak of the devil" whispered Shippo under his breath, sweat dropping like the rest.

"We missed you, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin chirped

" I almost thought my senses were lying when I detected your aura arriving" Jaken sobbed…. Rin must have been pretty wild to make Jaken cry…. like that. "Did everything settle in the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the imp, if you stared hard enough you could see flames burning within them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Sesshomaru aimed a blow at his head with his fist then released.

"Guess so" Jaken replied dryly.

"So you were away!" Kagome urged in revelation. "Why?" Sesshomaru drew his death glare on to her. She demonstrated no signs of fear.

"You're a bit young to be my mother, and bit behind in species," Sesshomaru hissed venomously. Uh oh Sesshomaru needs a nap he's getting pissy! Kagome still did not waver. "I can not be bothered with this," the full-fledged demon stated blandly turning tail and starting his leave, Jaken and Rin clasping on to each leg.

"Wait!" shouted Shippo. The dog demon did not. Shippo growled his throat trembling in frustration. The kitsune no shounen noted Inu Yasha harboured the same emotions due to his sharp and blazing frown.

"I'm not done speaking to you, asshole!" he shrieked testily.

"We are finished here" Sesshomaru matched Inu Yasha's flaming reply. Jaken fixed his own death glare at the red robed male.

"Stop pestering my precious, beautiful-"

"What are you gay Jaken?" Rin interrupted.

"You little gaki! How dare you say that after all I did for you in the past seven months!"

"Burnt meals, shrunken clothes, attracting unwanted bears-" Rin counted on her fingers. Jaken shoved a hand over her mouth.

"But I want answers! I have rights to know what's going on in father's lands!"

Sesshomaru's steps hauled to a stop.

"I told you to stop demanding answers from my lord! He has been battling for seven months on end!"

"Jaken, teme orokashii no jaki" (**A/N:** I was so tempted to write Jaken you turd lol… glossary at the end)

"Battling?" Inu Yasha inquired.

"Father, if you haven't noticed has been deceased for decades perhaps centuries. His lands are now in my hands. What happens there is my own business, and I myself have rights to decide what I say or don't say to you- or anyone for that matter." Sesshomaru added noticing to the far corner of his eye that Shippo raised his hand. The shounen must have found a loophole in his statement.

"Can't you ever be capable of telling me any input! This is serious! It seems quite strange we've been both visited by a burden around the same time, there could be a connection! There are such things as accomplices"

Sesshomaru chuckled catching everyone off guard and chilled their souls. "Is it just me Inu Yasha or are you seeking my assistance?" Sesshomaru snorted ruthlessly. "Connection."

Inu Yasha growled for the umpteenth time that day, wrinkling his nose in protest.

"Let him go Inu Yasha, you won't get answers from a brick wall" Kagome spoke. Inu Yasha nodded.

"Yeah. Besides all we know is her hair colour and nothing else"

Sesshomaru 'hmphed,' fixing his eyes to the trees he was ready to depart into. "She's got sea green eyes," he murmured, leaving Inu Yasha and Shippo frozen in shock. They heard what he said. Sesshomaru did not just help them, did he? Did he know the person they were after? Or was he trying to mess with them, surfacing them in another one of his mind games? They really didn't know what to think. All they could do was take it into account. At least the description was growing. Leisurely.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Took me forever to write. I look forward to your reviews that I'll have to read on Sunday. Well I'm off to do my English homework ciao!

**Glossary:**

**Shoujo**- little girl

**Bimoku**- face

**Youkai**- demon (that's pretty simple)

**Kitsune no shounen**- fox boy

**Gaki**- brat

**Teme orokashii no jaki**- you foolish imp

**Shounen**- boy (bet you knew that one )


	10. Chapter 10: Whisper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…**

**A/N: After much thinking, I stumbled upon an idea for this story. I thought up the plot and made it more interesting X However, right now the plot is slipping pass slowly, my reason is I like to write long stories (if I can) and rushed stories are just agonizing (not counting Gravitation, they make up for rushing with the humour! –hides Ryuichi in the closet- hehe)**

**Saw Harry Potter and SAW 2 lately, great movies! Must see! If you're not a fan of the saw series, however, do not see it! Stomachache will lie ahead! As for Harry Potter I implore you all to watch it, JK Rowling has an awesome and vivid imagination! She's inspiring**

**As for the fanfiction I mentioned I was going to write in chapter 9, I have decided to drop the idea. I was going through the plans and Inu Yasha seemed to out of character, and the plan was well…lame lol. I needed a Halloween fix I guess.**

**Blah blah blah, well let's get on with the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Whisper**

"Mommy" Kameko called, her tiny voice hoarse, and deep. Her throat was pained by a cold. Every word she spoke it felt as if her uvula was being scraped against thick sandpaper. Aside from that it was questionable about why she was sick to begin with, for three simple reasons:

No one else around her was ill.

She wasn't exposed to the weather often enough.

And lastly, she had an immune system that mimicked her father's.

November could be so cruel sometimes. Scanning her weary orbs around her bedroom, which was painted a warm lime green, they fell upon the entry leading into the hallway. At the very end of the corridor she could see her mother sauntering forwards, clutching a glass filled to the brim with cold water and a medicine cup containing a mystery liquid.

Kameko stifled a raspy cough; she winced at the sharp pain in her throat. Kagome entered the threshold silently her face painted with concern. "I'm here, sweetie," Kagome murmured calmly, sitting down beside her daughter's tiny, fragile, body. "I brought some cough medicine"

"I know, what flavour is it?" Kameko inquired stubbornly, even when her throat felt ignited in scorching flames her indecisiveness still came first. "I only take bubble gum"

Kagome giggled, placing a hand on her head gently. "Well all we had was grape, so you'll have to compromise with me. I'll buy bubble gum tomorrow."

"Blick- I don't want it" Kameko protested, her nose scrunching up as she turned her face away from the livid liquid. Kagome curled her daughter's hair around her ear. "Now, Kameko don't be so ridiculous. Besides, how can you even taste it with your nose all stuffy"

"Believe me I can taste it all too well"

Kagome sighed. "Come on, take this. You'll feel better" Kagome extended the arm holding the medicine towards the small quarter breed.

"Nope, nope, nope, not gonna happen" Kameko shook her head disobediently.

Kagome surpassed a giggle; she was just as stubborn as Inu Yasha and her put together. (Yikes.) Kagome let a small escape her lips, at Kameko's expression; it was just like hers before a large order of sit commands.

The raven-haired mother sighed dramatically. Mostly cause she held a few tricks up her sleeve. "Well hun, I guess you're stuck drinking your father's _delicious_ homemade demon fluid medicine," replied Kagome leisurely. She watched in amusement as her daughter's arm lashed out for the tiny cup and quick as lightning to her lips.

"Smart choice" Kagome giggled brushing the same silver and ebony hairs out of her face and behind her ear.

"I hate being smart" hacked Kameko, gulping the rest of the retching liquid down where it would hopefully stay. She exchanged cups with her mother and began gulping the icy water, relishing in the sensation of the water washing over her sore throat. "I also hate being sick"

"I know it's not fun at all. But you have to think positive and not complain."

"Daddy complains-"

"But it doesn't get him anywhere" Kagome laughed placing a finger on her nose, Kameko giggled.

"I heard that Kagome" Inu Yasha replied from the threshold holding a tub of oriental ramen.

"Daddy has ramen!" rejoiced the quarter demon contently, offering her hands to take the bowl from him.

"Careful it's hot" Inu Yasha warned gently laying the bowl in her hands.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy" Kameko smiled in gratification.

* * *

Kameko's cough rang through the hallway and straight to the dining table where Kagome and Inu Yasha was seated chatting with Sango. Yoko and Makoto were in Kameko's room keeping her occupied…from a short distance so they didn't get sick. 

"She sounds horrible" Sango sighed, she felt sorry for Kameko every time she heard her cough. Sango had been very downcast this week she rarely smiled. Kagome suspected maybe it was because she had two children to rise in solitary until Miroku returned home.

"This has been the longest span of time she's been ill" Inu Yasha considered. "Wonder what's wrong"

"She is more human than demon you know" Kagome commented.

"I know. But still" Inu Yasha countered. He turned his attention onto Sango. "Any news from Miroku. He's been gone longer than a week"

In a quick flash Sango's eyes glazed over in a look of sorrow, she missed her husband deeply and him being away for three weeks was lonely. The only adult companionship available was Kagome and Inu Yasha, but they could never fill his place.

"He sent me a note last Wednesday" Sango began, trying to morph her forlorn emotions. "The temple has been expanded and the records of events grew tremendously. The records have been picked over so much that they aren't in order and pages are missing"

Kagome sensed the bitter loneliness radiating in waves from her downcast spirit. She wished Inu Yasha hadn't brought Miroku up at all. Kagome stayed silent she couldn't think of anything to reply back to her with. 'Hey cheer up! Miroku's gonna come back…eventually!' sounded too uncaring and strange. And she didn't want to ask for more details either for it would cause Sango to think more of Miroku.

"So what's his new estimation of when he's coming back?" Inu Yasha asked, still the dense one. If only Kagome could send him her thoughts, if only she could find something heavy to hit him over the head with…actually she did have a way to knock some sense into him.

"Sit" she hissed.

THUD!

Sango looked down to her hands, her fringe veiling her expression. "He said perhaps… until Decem-" Sango's words cut off and her body began to quiver.

"Aw Sango. It's okay" Kagome scooted over next to her best friend and hugged her kind-heartedly. Sango buried her face in her shoulder, as she allowed her tears to break free. She was truly miserable without her Miroku, he was her life. She knew he needed to retrieve the records on the shikon jewel to learn how to obliterate the gem that caused so much trouble than it was worth. She knew she had to stay and protect the children. But still, why? Why did the Shikon jewel have to be reborn within Kagome? Why did Midoriko have to make it so powerful? Why did that war between her and demons ever start? It was unfair. That she knew to well.

'Kagome would have never met Inu Yasha and neither any of us' Sango thought as she sobbed on Kagome's sodden shoulder. Kagome was brushing her hair to calm her down while Inu Yasha sat across from them uselessly, instinct told him to stay silent and not cause a scene with Kagome about being sat.

"Miroku probably misses you too," Kagome whispered in a soft comforting manner. "We'll throw him a 'Welcome Back' party when he returns, won't that be fun?"

Sango snorted, a hint of laughter merged with it, "Yeah" she sniffed again. "First game we'll play 'Change the twins diapers"

Kagome giggled as Sango's mouth drifted into a smile.

"I know who will lose the first round"

"I know who's gonna lose the whole game" the two women laughed. Friends certainly were the best medicine on a gloomy day.

* * *

"Yoko! Kameko! You're gonna get into trouble!" Makoto hissed warningly, as he watched the two chatty girls draw with crayons on the right bedroom wall. Kameko turned to face him with a smile, throwing him a purple crayon. 

"I can blame it on my cold, my brain was broked and I didn't know what I was doing" Kameko coughed in her hand. "My room needs more colour, now come and join us"

"One of us, one of us!" Yoko chanted in a singsong manner.

Makoto sighed; picked up the crayon in his hand that Kameko had thrown him. Scooted over in between his friend and sister he began scribbling on the wall.

"What are you drawing Yoko? Is it a 'W'?" Kameko inquired cheerfully.

"Even better" Yoko drooled.

"Kameko scoffed her smile dropping to a scowl, "Ew gross! Not on my wall!" Kameko looped her crayon from one point to the other, and then drew a body in the centre with antennas at the top. "See, butterfly"

"Nobody ever likes my artistic side," groaned Yoko.

"I like it…when it's not gross" Kameko answered.

Makoto snorted. "That's rare, she's a perv"

"And proud of it!" Yoko chuckled.

"Kameko Kiani Higurashi! What are you doing!"

Kameko, Yoko and Makoto cringed then froze.

……….

"It was all their fault they told me to do it, I said no but they-"

"Makoto you're such a liar!" Yoko countered tartly.

……

"It was all Makoto's idea"

"WHAT!"

Kameko coughed harshly. "Oh my head, so icky – did – not – know – what – I – was - do – ing" Kameko replied faking a headache, dramatically, adding a nice cough at the end.

Kagome's face was still stern and did not waver in the least.

"Makoto did it"

"Some friend you are!"

"One of the best and you know it" the quarter breed hugged him.

"Ack! Cooties!"

* * *

**Well there is FINALLY chapter 10. I promise to write chapter 11 A LOT sooner. I had another vicious assault of writer's block. Plz review!**


End file.
